Hermione's Daughter
by HaremOfHoth
Summary: The battle with Voldemort is over. Many are dead, including Ron. Hermione finds solace in the arms of another. She also finds herself pregnant. Ashamed and wanting to find her parents, she leaves the Borrow. Will she return? Who is the father?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except those of my own creation. I claim no rights to these characters, nor do I imply any rights to these characters. This is for entertainment only and no money is being made and no copyright infringement intended.

_A/N: With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this story. Remember reviews and comments are always welcome because that is how we grow and people, story tellers, and authors. I am not sure where I got the idea for this story but it popped into my head. Enjoy._

* * *

As the sun broke though the window and assaulted her face, Hermione stirred and started to wake. A smile crept across her face to extend the slight euphoric feeling she was having. The kind of feeling that comes from releasing pent up emotions. But as quickly as that feeling came upon waking, it was torn even quicker away by the memories of the night previous. Today was the morning after the Final Battle. The memories that ripped Hermione's happiness away were of those that lost their time in this world; Remus, Tonks, Collen, and Ron. Ron, her beloved, her new world, her future that she had been wanting really since second year. They had finally professed to each other after the destruction of the Horcrux. He was there holding her when they saw Harry's body, then fought off that death eater while Hermione made her way back to the Great Hall.

After Voldemort fell, Hermione looked around for him but he was not in the Great Hall. Hermione ran back to the spot Ron had engaged the death eater, her heart sinking with every step. As she turned to corner, she saw the death eater sprawled face down in the middle of the hall with a large puddle of blood formed under him. Ron was sitting slumped against the wall, chin to chest, taking heavy breaths. Blood was covering most of front, his left hand lazily covered his stomach, his right holding a silver blade.

'I'm sorry,' was the last words of Ronald Weasley. Hermione's ear splitting scream had brought many people into the hallway. As Mrs. Weasley and Ginny broke through the crowd they also let out screams that could have almost woke the dead, unfortunately for the Weasley family, Ron didn't move.

Then the memory of what Hermione did after struck like a stunner to the heart. She slept with him. Not Ron him, but she wanted him to be Ron. She even called him Ron more than once. He had no illusion why he was there. He knew Hermione needed this release or she would explode. It didn't even bother him to be called Ron, at first. But the morning came too quickly for everyone. Today they would set the arrangements for funerals, memorials, speeches, and medals for those who fought and fallen. Thankfully, Hermione had woke alone and for a moment had hoped it was all a dream. That was until Ginny walked in with a sullen and sober look on her face and Hermione knew everything was real.

"After lunch," Ginny spoke softly. "They are going to discuss the funerals for those who..." She drew a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "For those who didn't make it. From what mom has said, many will be buried here, but those who want can take their family elsewhere. Mom says near the pond will be nice. Says he would like it there. I do too," Ginny turned and walked out, never really looking at Hermione, either afraid to make Hermione cry or herself or both.

Hermione slunk out of bed and into the shower. Only there would she be able to release the sorrow and pain. She cried hard. Harder than she could ever remember, harder than when Ron left during the hunt. So hard she had to sit, less risk the chance falling over. Knees clenched hard to her chest, tears running almost as fast as the hot water from the tap. After nearly an hour, Hermione made her way to the common room to find Harry and Ginny sitting on the large sofa. Just sitting and holding hands, waiting for Hermione. Alerted to her presence, Harry released Ginny's hand and silently stood and moved to Hermione and took her into a tight embrace. After a moment or two Ginny also hugged Hermione, and still without a word the three made their way to the Great Hall.

The rest of the day and next seemed to move by at a steady pace. The service was solemn and Harry gave a speech that wrenched at the heart, but time seem to still move. Not until the private service of Ronald Weasley did time seem to stop. Not just for Hermione, but for Harry and the rest of the family as well. The funeral was small, the remaining Weasleys, a few Order members, Harry and Hermione, and Neville, Seamus, and Dean. There was a large Feast followed by many rounds of butter beer and fire whiskey. Everyone drinking to Ron, telling stories, and even a jab or two at their fallen brother and friend. After everyone was well intoxicated, Bill, Fleur, and the twins apparated to their respective homes. Percy had left a earlier in the evening. Hermione was on her way to Ginny's room when she saw him again. This time he was coming out of the bathroom, headed toward Percy's room, his assign sleeping quarters.

"Hermione," He spoke softly and a little slurred. "What had happened at..." He tried to explain but was cut off by a surprising kiss from Hermione. She didn't know why but she had to have him again, maybe it was the fire whiskey. Surprisingly he returned the kiss and guided them both into the room.

Just like las time, Hermione woke alone. Unlike last time she woke in a bed she did not fall asleep in. When her eyes greeted the day and her brain greeted the inside of her skull, she found herself in Ginny's room. Not remembering much from the night previous and having a right nasty hangover, Hermione rolled out of bed to see a glass and a note. Thinking it was from him, she read. 'Drink Me', was all it said. It didn't taste like pumpkin juice, but it did make her headache and queasiness subside. Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione found the two Weasley women. One cooking breakfast, the other finishing hers.

"How you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked trying to sound chipper.

"Better, thanks to that drink on the nightstand," Hermione returned as she sat at the plate of food Mrs. Weasley set down.

"Your welcome. After what the boys looked like, I figured everyone might need a little something," Mrs. Weasley said returning to the sink to clean up the remnants of breakfast.

"Are they all outside?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Harry is. He went for a fly. Neville, Seamus, and Dean when home. Charlie went with Dad to the Ministry and then is going back to Romania," Ginny said as she placed her plate in the sink.

This became their morning routine. After about a month, talk even returned about Hogwarts. It was pretty much understood that Harry was not returning. It was also pretty much understood that Ginny was. Hermione had read and pretty much did all the course work of a seventh year. It was the only way to keep her mind off Ron and crying. Though she still did both often. After a bought with what was though as a stomach bug and a talk with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione's mind was made up for her.

"You feeling ok dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked one particular morning.

"Fine. It just seems to be a bug or something. Maybe stress, thats all," Hermione replied while her and Mrs. Weasley cleaned alone in the Burrow, Ginny and Harry were out training so Ginny would be set as the next Quidditch captain.

"Alright, but if this continues tomorrow I want you to go to St. Mungo's straight away," Mrs. Weasley said.

As predicted, the following morning Hermione found herself in the bathroom relieving her stomach of it contents. So, per Mrs. Weasley's request, Hermione showered, dressed, and apparated to St. Mungo's. She met with a very nice female healer and explained her symptoms and they ran some tests.

"Huh, that interesting," said the Healer.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, good news is you don't have a bug. But I don't know how to tell you this. Hermione, your pregnant," said the Healer cautiously. "By the expression on you face, you don't look all that surprised. Was this planned?"

"No," Hermione started. "But I missed my last period and then morning sickness. I was hoping stress but I figured this was the case. I just didn't want it to be true."

"So, you don't like the father?" the Healer asked.

"No, I like him well enough. It's just that he isn't who I pictured the father of my child to be," Hermione said exhaling a large breath.

"That happens a lot. We don't end up with who we expect or want at first," the Healer said comfortingly.

"No, its just that the guy I loved for nearly six years finally confessed he loved me too. Then he was killed during the battle at Hogwarts," Hermione couldn't continue.

"I'm sorry," was all the Healer could say.

"And then," Hermione started sobbing lightly. "And then I slept with this other guy and even pretended him to be Ron. I know it was wrong, but it felt good. I felt horrible about it in the morning," Hermione started crying harder, not eve bothering to wipe the tears. "Then a couple of days later, I saw him again and we were drunk and I grabbed him and..." her sobs stopped any further telling of the story. The Healer stepped next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Does anyone else know? Does the Father know?" the Healer asked. Hermione could only shake her head.

"I will give you a potion to help with the morning sickness. This should make people think your better till you're ready to tell them. Now we'll see about making an appointment with a med-witch." the Healer let go and helped Hermione off the table.

"That won't be necessary. See, I am going to Australia with my parents so I will get in with someone there," Hermione lied, well partially. She was going to Australia.

"Well here is the name of a good hospital in Sydney. They will help you find a med-witch where ever you end up. Good luck and take care of yourself." the Healer said.

"Thank you, Healer Wright," Hermione said.

"Please, call me Morgan." With that Hermione left St. Mungo's and apparated back to the Burrow.

After a couple of days with the potion, everyone thought Hermione was over the stomach bug. Hermione still felt nauseous, not from the baby so much, as from the secret she kept inside. She knew that the Weasleys and Harry would except her and the baby. These people brought her into their family and treated her as a daughter and sister. And she knew that they would be disappointed is was not Ron's. She decided that the time had come to embark on the adventure to find her parents. This day was coming but sooner than she had planned.

The dinner that evening was another magnificent creation of Molly Weasleys. Nearly the entire family was there, minus Charlie who was in Romania. The main course had just been cleared and desert was being passed out by Harry and Ginny. Hermione stood up and cleared her throat.

"Everyone," she paused as all eyes moved on to her. "I have and announcement. I am going to find my parents."

"Yeah, we know that," Harry said, flashing a quick smile.

"No, I mean now, well not right now, but in a couple of days. I am going tomorrow to get a port key and then pack. I will probably be in Sydney by weeks end," she said and sat down, awaiting the bombardment of questions and request to stay or them to come with. None come. Surprisingly Bill was the first one to speak.

"Is there anything we can do for you before you leave?" He asked simply.

"No, I pretty much have things covered. I have a contact in Sydney that I am meeting next week. I have been doing small inquiries all summer. At least I have a starting point at least," Hermione said.

"Well, we will have a party this Friday," Mrs. Weasley said. "And I won't hear a word against it. We don't know how long you will be gone, so we will send you off right."

Mrs. Weasley had out done herself on the food. It was some of the best Hermione had tasted. It rivaled that of Hogwarts itself. The crowd had been small. Bill and Fleur came with a gift, the twins were there as well as their new girlfriends, Angelina and Katie, and of course Harry, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After the dinner, fire whiskey was the drink of choice for most. Hermione was the one exception, claiming she had to get up early to make the port key and that she wanted to remember her last night at the Burrow. By midnight nearly all had turned in or gone home. Hermione was a wake drifting through the burrow, taking in all she could. She wanted to remember everything about this place. It was basically her second home. And for the past month and more it was her only home.

Hermione rose earlier than anyone, just has she planned. She did get a scratch of breakfast before walking out the front door of the Burrow for the last time. She walked toward the edge of the garden with her head down. She finally brought her eyes up when she reached the gate. Undoing the latch and stepping through she turned and shut the gate, taking in one last look at the burrow and wondering if she would ever see this place again. As the kitchen light came on, Hermione turned on the spot and vanished. Unbeknown to the Weasley's as they woke for breakfast, the night previous was the last night they would see Hermione Granger for a long time, a very long time.

"You alright, Harry," Ginny said softly as Harry sat down to breakfast.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit off. Like you not totally with us today," Ginny said as she laid a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last nights all," Harry said. Unknown to the rest of the family, Harry didn't sleep well many nights, last night in particular. He had woken many times with visions of people dying and screaming. It usually helped if he would go stare off over the garden and think of what the world would be like from now on. This particular morning though, he happen to catch a sight he wish he hadn't. He did see Hermione's departure and the look on her face. He was quite curtain, as he was sure she was, that this would be the last he would see of his friend and it saddened him. He also knew that the abrupt need to find her parents wasn't the only reason she was leaving. He didn't know why exactly, but he had a feeling there was another reason behind her actions. And what ever they were and what ever else was going on in her life, he was sure she would figure it out and return when she did. After all, she is the brightest witch of their age.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except those of my own creation. I claim no rights to these characters, nor do I imply any rights to these characters. This is for entertainment only and no money is being made and no copyright infringement intended.

_A/N: Hope you enjoy the next chapter and the introduction of Hermione's daughter. Reviews, comments and questions are always welcome and appreciated. _

* * *

The morning post was delivered as Hermione was finishing up her breakfast. Again the front page of the Daily profit was Harry's and Ginny's photos. It was nearly a weekly appearance since their engagement was announced last summer. They had planned a summer wedding this year and the Profit had been speculating on where, when, and who would attend the "Biggest Wedding In A Century," as quoted from the Profit. They had become two of the biggest celebrities of the time, Harry for being Harry and Ginny for the one of the best chasers to hit the Quidditch world in quite some time. Ginny had immediately gained famed after a mid-season injury to one of the starting chasers for the Hollyhead Harpies. Ginny had came in and scored 6 goals which was just enough to win as their seeker failed catch the snitch. Since that game, Ginny was nearly as famous as Harry. The Harpies made a good run at the World Cup, but fell short in the semi-finals against Ireland, loosing 310 to 300 when Ireland caught the snitch. Harry on the other hand had risen fast in the ranks of the Aurors. He was top in his class and would have graduated early if there wasn't that accident that put him in St. Mungo's for two weeks. He had, not single handily but close, rounded up nearly a dozen known Death Eaters in his first year from the academy. With all this fame, the Profit, Witch Weekly, and other well know publications had speculated on a large wedding.

Hermione knew them better than that. They never wanted to be famous, they just wanted to do what they loved and live their lives. She was guessing that it would be small, just family and some close friends and probably be at the Burrow. She also surmised that it probably would be sometime during the fall. There would be no significant dates that would be near. They would want it to be a celebration of its own. Last month was the three year anniversary of the 'Final Battle of Hogwarts', and this month would mark three years since Hermione Granger last set foot in England.

Along with the Profit in the post, was a fancy looking envelope with 'Hermione Granger and Guest' written neatly on the front. This was far from what she would have received for an office party. No, this was a wedding invitation and could be from only two people. Hermione spun it a couple of times in her quivering hands afraid to open it, even though she knew who it was from. She finally decided that it was best to get it over with and open the letter. She rotated it so that the back flap was facing her, she slid her finger under the edge and slowly started moving her finger under the flap.

"Hermione dear," her mom called as she entered the kitchen. "You finished in here? Keira's ready and I would like to get to the market early before the crowds form."

Sliding her finger back out from under the flap, she exhaled the large breath she was holding in and set the envelope in the center of the kitchen table. Looking at it one last time, she rose and turned toward her mother.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she stated almost sadly.

"Mommy, mommy," came an enthusiastic voice from the coat room.

"You have your shoes on yet?" Hermione called to her nearly three year old daughter.

"Shoes, on," Keira called as she bounded toward Hermione recklessly.

"I can see who you take after," Hermione said without much thought. She really didn't like to think about him that much. When ever she did it always made her upset and usually cried herself to sleep. That had not happened in some time. It had taken her a long time to get over Ron's death and what had happened in the following month. The day Keira was born had changed a lot of things in Hermione's world. Not only was she now a mother, a single mother, but she also knew that the day would come that she would have to explain everything to her daughter. But Hermione also knew that when that time did indeed come, she would be ready to explain and Keira would be ready to hear it. Hermione's mother knew the story and sighed just a bit hearing these words. But quickly returned to her chipper mood when Hermione's mood didn't fluster a bit. She was getting better with dealing with her past.

It was an overall success at the market that day. Any day that you can get what you need and not run into the ground with exhaustion from a never ending energy, bound to touch everything, curious as the day is long, nearly three year old daughter, was a success. Lunch was light, just sandwiches and some fresh veggies from the market. Nap time was a daily relief, especially for a young mother. Hermione loved her daughter, but nap time allowed her to get the needed things done around the house, especially on her days off. Today she normally would have been cleaning, but since there was a nagging envelope on the table that she knew would only eat her up if she didn't open it soon. As soon as Keira stopped the conversation she was having with her blanket, Merlin only knows what they talk about, Hermione knew that she was asleep and it was now safe to open the envelope.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_Your presence would be greatly appreciated _

_at the wedding ceremony of_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_&_

_Harry James Potter_

_The ceremony is to take place at_

_6 o'clock on the evening of the_

_18th of October at the _

_Home of the Bride's Mother._

_Reception party to follow._

_You may bring a guest._

The words seem to be charmed to wave across the paper. It was quite the invitation, Molly must have picked it out, Hermione thought, it is a little fancy for her friends. _Could I really call them friends anymore?_ She thought to her self. _I haven't sent an owl in almost a year and haven't received any in about as long._

For the first year there where owls quite often, nearly once a week. Then slowing to once a month, then once or twice every couple of months. Most were just common courtesies, how are yous and how's the family sort of things. Nothing to in depth since life seemed to have straighted out after Hermione found her parents and Ginny went back to school for her last year. Hermione has slipped off to a few Harpy games over the years. She went in disguise and was always far from the family and press boxes. She was really impressed with the way Ginny had played and almost every time she would hang around and try to approach and explain her life but always would back out at the last minute and vow not to come again, that is until the Harpies have another game in Australia.

As Hermione set the invitation back on the table, she saw there was another piece of parchment in the envelope. Thinking it to be an RSVP, Hermione pulled it out without much thought. Unfolding it and beginning to read, she recognized the handwriting to be that of Ginny. It was a personal request to attend and be a bridesmaid.

_Even though we have lost touch over they years, I have always considered you the closest thing to a sister I ever had. I know that if things would have worked out differently that you would have been. But what is done can not be undone. We can only except what has happened and move on. I know it might be a very difficult thing for you, but it would mean a great deal to me and Harry if you would attend our wedding. It would mean so much if you would also be a bridesmaid. I can understand if it is too much for you, I can only hope that you have found a way to move on and find some happiness with life. I know you have said before that you have moved on but I know that wasn't the entire truth. To be honest, I haven't totally excepted it either and doubt I ever will. There is so much to remind us of what we lost to ever really get over the loss we feel. But there is also so much that reminds of what we gained and what their sacrifice has gained not only us personally but the entire Wizarding World as well. So, If you can find the courage, I would love to have you standing near me on this most important day. I will save you a spot, even if you can't be there. Oh, Harry would also like you to be there but he is too lazy to write. _

_Hoping to see you soon. Love,_

_Ginny_

_Too soon,_ Hermione thought to herself. _I don't think I'm ready for this. I'm know I am not ready for this._

True, Hermione had gotten over the fact that Ron wasn't going to be there. She even went on a few dates in the last year just to prove that fact. But they never mounted to much and never got passed a second date. They all seemed nice enough and were good looking, but there never was that spark.

_Every now and again her mother would remind her, 'There can never be a spark if you dump water on the logs before you try.'_

_'Maybe your right," she would agree. "I try to give them a fair chance but something inside just doesn't. I don't know why.'_

_'Loving someone that is gone isn't wrong. We never really forget our first love. You just need to learn to love others as well. Learn to let go just enough to let others in.'_

This was a common conversation after most of Hermione's dates. But dwelling on her love life, or lack there of, was short lived as her mother reentered the room after checking on Keira.

"That is a nice envelope. Who's it from?" she asked kindly.

"Harry and Ginny. They're getting married and want me to be a bridesmaid," Hermione replied in a sad tone.

"Well that is wonderful news. They were your best friends back in school. And it might be time to let them know about Keira. Her dad should know," Jane replied.

"I know, but I don't know if I'm ready for that. It's not like I am in love with him. It was a mistake to do what we did and I don't want to hurt the Weasleys by thinking that Ron left them a grandchild. They have had enough pain over him already and I don't want to add to it," Hermione said letting her eyes travel back to the envelope.

"Well you know it isn't all about you. Keira up there needs to have a father. Not that you can't do it, but there are things that a father can do that a mother just can't. Emotionally, I mean. Most girls grow up to marry men very similar to their fathers, you know," Jane said sipping her afternoon tea.

"I know but I want her to understand what happened and why I did what I did. I don't want her to resent me for her entire life. I would like to get some time in before that.

"Besides, what if he already has a family and doesn't want anything to do with us? What if he says it was all a mistake and have a nice life? I can't take that rejection right now and I wouldn't even know how to explain it to her. But I'll definitely do it when she is old enough to understand and definitely before she starts at Hogwarts," Hermione said in a determined voice.

"Okay, then what about the wedding?" Jane asked.

"Definitely not. I couldn't keep a secret around them. I would spill faster than Keira at dinner," giggled Hermione. And with that decided, she took the envelope and the front page of the Profit and put it in a scrap book she had been keeping. When any significant news of Harry or Ginny popped up, she put the clipping in a scrap book. Her little way of holding on to her friends and be dead useful for showing Keira when she is old enough.

The fifth year anniversary of the 'Battle of Hogwarts', as the history books now called it, came and went with no big surprises. Yet again, the Ministry was denied the pleasure of a statue of Harry. Every year they tried to get him to approve a statue to be erected at Hogwarts. He couldn't stop them from erecting one of Dumbledore, but he could sure as hell stop them from making him a poster boy. Wasn't it enough that he was one of the top Aurors, they had to try to turn him into some sort of idol God.

The year also brought about the retirement of one Ginevra Molly Potter. Her contract was up and she was not going to renew it. It had been one of the biggest stories of the year. One of the greatest chasers retires after only four seasons. According to 'Quidditch Through The Ages', a book Hermione had read once or twice or three times during the story career of Ginny, chasers usually lasted about six years on average. The really good ones could make ten if they didn't get beat up too bad. But being a chaser basically painted a bullseye on them. There were never too many reports of Ginny getting hurt. She usually missed one game a year from injury, typical player average. It seemed that the announcement of her early exit in her career lit a fire under her broom. She set the season scoring record, season assist record, and nearly lead her team to an undefeated season. They had easily cruised through the World Cup qualifiers and were sitting pretty for the finals. They were to face Ireland, the team that knocked them out Ginny's first year. The match really was much of one. Ireland was just out matched with the way Ginny had been playing. She was determined to go out on top. And that she did by scoring 12 goals and having 10 assists. Not to mention their seeker catch the snitch. The final was 430 to 100. Nearly had the celebration ended before Ginny was hired on at the Profit to cover Quidditch. And before Christmas of that year, the announcement came that Ginny and Harry were expecting their first child. Though this was big news for nearly all the Wizarding wold, even bigger news for Hermione was that she was in love.

At first, Hermione didn't want to admit it. After all she still loved Ron. But her reasoning only lasted so long. She had been dating Kasey for almost a year. It started off slow, just a few dates here and there. Mostly working lunches because they were both working for the University. But soon they were not just meeting for work anymore. Their first real date was actually to Ginny's last game in Australia, where the Harpies had one and Hermione got so excited she kissed Kasey without really thinking about it. And without even missing a beat Kasey had said, 'So, I guess this makes us official.' Hermione couldn't help but laugh and give him another soft kiss on the lips.

It almost ended after six months, when Hermione's head started winning the argument over her heart. She knew she loved Kasey, but still felt like she couldn't. When she tried to break it off, Kasey simply asked why. Hermione started nearly from first year all the way through the end of the battle and up to the birth of Keira. Kasey had sat and listened for nearly three hours as Hermione recounted her life. After she had finished and curled up into a ball on the couch and began crying into the fluffy cushion, Kasey simply stood up and went to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. He sat her up and made her drink half of it before he spoke.

"I once got a piece of advise from my father that might help you here. He said, 'The past is the past and you can't change it. If you love someone then you wouldn't want to change it. It is our past that guides us to our future. It is as much of us as our hair, our eyes, our ears, our fingers, or our toes. It is our experiences that make us who we are. With out those then who are we, why are we? Do we just simply exist to drudge through life?' Hermione, your past makes you who you are today. I'm not saying that without what you have gone through, I still wouldn't love you, but without you wouldn't be her today for me to love. For that I am eternally grateful. Losing love ones is never an easy thing, especially when it is your first. If Ron was here today, I would be utterly jealous of him because he would be with you and I wouldn't have gotten to know my best friend. But if he was here, he would want you to move on. From everything you have told me about him, he would want you to be happy. I can only hope I can give that happiness. All I can do is tell you that I love you with all my heart, Hermione Granger. And stop thinking so much and listen to your heart. Listen to it and let me know what it says. You know where to find me, but please don't wait too long," Kasey stood and kissed Hermione on the top of the head and turned toward the door to leave. Before he could get his hand on the door he heard a soft whisper from the the couch.

"Kasey, I don't need to wait," Hermione voice was barely audible but Kasey stopped and turned nervously toward Hermione on the couch. He simply eyed Hermione without trying to show too much nervousness on his face.

"I love you," she said with a smile on her face. It may have two or maybe three steps before Kasey had reached her and had her in a fierce kiss that knocked them back on to the couch. That night was also the first night they made love.

Christmas that year was one of the best that Hermione could remember since the days of Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. Kasey pretty much became a father to Keira. They had spent many days alone when Hermione needed a day off to clean their flat, or to shop, or simply needed a day to herself. Keira always had a good time and approved very much of Kasey as her mom's boyfriend. Hermione's parents had also given their approval, even though it wasn't necessary but appreciated. Christmas was being held at Hermione's parents house and Kasey was going to be there.

After all the presents had been opened and lunch was nearly over, Kasey stood up and excused himself saying her forgot one in the car. He had returned with nothing more then a small box in his hand. As he stepped closer to Hermione, she started shaking a little knowing what was coming.

"Hermione, I have loved you for longer than I knew I loved you. You have given me more than just love in the past year. You brought me into your life and made me part of it. It is something I don't ever want to let go or be without." His knee was on the floor and tears were in Hermione's eyes. "I love you. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" The box cracked open and the sparkle of the simple diamond caught Hermione's eye. Before she could think her way into a bad answer, she sprung from her chair and landing the hardest kiss in her life.

"YES. YES. YES. I will marry you," she nearly yelled. And again tried to weld their lips together. The next year would be an interesting one. Harry and Ginny were going to bring a little Potter into the world and Hermione Granger was going to get married.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while since I last updated. Sometimes life gets in the way. Again, I don't own Harry potter or any characters in his universe. I just like to play. Please review, they are greatly appreciate.**

**

* * *

**Tragedy, it seems, finds Hermione when she finally is things she has a grip on life and things she is finally happy. It happened five years ago with Ron. Just after she thought she would be with Ron, he was killed. It seemed that death was on a five year cycle. This time, however, it hit a little closer to home.

The rainy season in Australia last a little longer than usual this particular year. Hermione had grown to love the weeks following the end of the rainy season, usually late March early April. They were the best times to go into the lowlands and watch nature regrow and blossom. It reminded her of her own life. Now was her time to regrow and blossom once again. She was in love again and she was going to get married in a couple months time.

The wedding was planned for July and with the busy schedule it seemed that there was little time for just Hermione, Kasey, and Keira. The summer previous had seen a lot of the small little family taking many day trips out of the city. It gave Kasey and Keira time to bond and it also gave Hermione time to judge just what type of father figure Kasey could be. She had liked what she had seen and she could also see that Keira was growing to like and admire Kasey. The trip today was the first since her and Kasey had been engaged and was serving as a break from the hectic wedding plans. It was also a chance to give grandpa and grandma a break from babysitting.

The day started off well. The sun was warm but not hot and there was a slight breeze that made the tall grass wave gently. They had stopped at their usual plateau lookout that overlooked a small river that ran through the prairie after the rainy season. This particular day sported many animals that Kasey was teaching to Keira.

"Elephant," Kasey said in a quite voice as he pointed at a small heard drinking from the river.

"Elephant," Keira would replay sitting next to him. "Baby elephant," she said loudly.

"Thats right, that is a baby. A baby elephant is called a calf," Kasey said. "What should we name that one?"

"Lets call it...hmm...how bout," Keira racked her tiny little brain to think of a good name to give the baby elephant. "I like Harry, Harry the elephant."

"Well that is a nice name. Why did you pick Harry?" Kasey asked.

"Mom used to tell me stories about a powerful wizard named Harry. He seemed to be a nice wizard and so I think the elephant looks nice. So, Harry the elephant," she stated matter-of-factly.

Kasey turned his head to catch the brilliant smile of Hermione staring back. Hermione had told him the stories of her old friend. He did seem like a nice bloke and hoped to meet him one day.

Their animal lesson continued till Hermione announced that lunch was ready. She had set up a nice picnic lunch on a table under a near by tree. Lunch on days like these usually consisted of sandwiches, chips, veggies, and a desert and lemonade to wash it down with.

"Are you learning a lot today love," Hermione queried Keira.

"Yes, mommy. We saw elephants, lions, and roos," she beamed back. Kangaroos were always her favorite.

"What do you want to do after lunch?" Hermione asked and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Can we go for a walk. I want to see the monkeys," Keira said.

"Sounds good with me. Kasey, love, do you want to see the monkeys?" Hermione flashed him a smile.

"Of course. Monkeys are my favorite. The remind me of you," Kasey said as he started tickling her armpits and making monkey sounds. This sort of play between the two always made Hermione's heart ping just a little knowing that that should be her real father spending time with her. But at the same time it also made her think of what he would be like to their children. But that was at least six years off when Keira went to Hogwarts, they had that conversation early in their relationship.

"_Hermione?" Kasey asked timidly as he watch Hermione pour over more notes for her exam._

"_Hmm," was all she could respond with a pencil in her mouth._

"_Can I ask you a kind of personal question?"_

"_Sure, I guess," she said still not really paying attention to anything outside of her law books._

"_Keira is what, three now? Have you ever thought about telling her father?"_

_One of only a handful of questions that could bring Hermione Granger back from the daze that was studying for an exam._

"_Ex-cuse, me," she stammered out._

"_Not to sound unsensitive or rude or anything, it's just that she is now three, almost four and she doesn't know who her dad is. I mean she knows his name and some things about him, but she doesn't really know him. And what if he has a thing for you, shouldn't you try to make it work if there is something there," Kasey was now rambling and Hermione had to stop the bleeding of words._

"_Kasey, trust me on this. There is nothing between me and her father. He is a nice man and I would say a friend. But that is it. And yes, I have thought about telling him a million times. What happened then was bad judgment on both our parts. I love Keira more than anything and would not give her up for anything. She is the best thing I have ever done in my life. I just can't bear to bring more pain to the ones I love. It feels like I, we betrayed them those nights. If I were to go back now, it could just open up a large gash in their healing wounds. I know it sounds like I am being a bit of a chicken, that I am not living up to the Griffandor courage, but I have to do what I feel is right for them and us. Does that make any sense?" she finished with a sigh and dropped her gaze to the table._

_Before she could think any more on it, Kasey brought his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to his._

"_From the stories you have told me and what I have seen from you and Keira, you are probably one of the bravest people that I know. It takes a lot of courage to leave an entire life behind and start over in a place where you don't know anyone. Plus you are finishing a four year law degree in two and a half. That is praise worthy itself," Kasey finished and dropped his hand from her chin and rested it on her hand._

"_Sometimes I regret leaving. Sometimes I think it was a pretty cowardly thing to do. Run away from them and hide. For the longest time I didn't want to leave the house, but my mum made me. And then I enrolled in the university here and met a lot of nice people, like you, and then life didn't seem so bad. But still I had, still have really, this feeling inside that I should have stayed. But I don't know if I would have been happy there. There were a lot of reminders of what was lost during the war. After I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know if I wanted to raise a baby in that environment. Where everyday I would probably cry at the sight of a blanket or something. I know I would have had help but I could burden them like that. They needed to move on and I had to let go. Plus there was the issue of finding mum and dad and giving them their memory back. They knew I was leaving anyway for that, they just didn't know I wasn't coming back," Hermione blinked back a tear in remembrance of all she left behind._

_Trying to change the topic to a happier one, Kasey asked, "What about having more children? Have you given any thought to that?"_

"_I have, but it won't be for a while. Keira is all I can handle now. Down the road when Keira goes to Hogwarts, then maybe if the situation presents itself, yeah I think I would like more children. I was an only child and I relished the sister type relationship I had with Ginny Weasley, Ginny Potter now," Hermione said with a slight smile on her face._

"_Hogwarts, you say? Do you plan on moving back to England any time soon?" Kasey inquired._

"_No, not too soon. I would like to finish school her and maybe stay on as a assistant for a while. I was offered a job in the ministry before I left and I think by the time I do go back I will be ready for it. Beside there are a lot of nice people right here in Australia that I would like to get to know better," she said with a small smirk on her face._

"_Really, well when you meat one of these nice people, let me know will ya?" Kasey said with a smirk of his own._

"_Sure thing."_

The ring of Hermione's mobile snapped her out of her little daydream.

"Mum, whats wrong," Hermione's panicked voice made Kasey stop and turn. "Mum, stop crying I can't. What about dad? Mum, answer me. Is he ok? Mum, we are coming home now. Just sit there," Hermione's voice cracked as she hung up her mobile and turned to gather the other two but realized that Kasey was two steps ahead. He already had Keira strapped into her car seat by the time Hermione hung up. The door for the passenger side was open and waiting for Hermione to get in.

The drive back to Hermione's parents was a quite one. Hermione didn't say much about what her mother told her on the phone.

"She was mostly crying and saying 'your dad', and 'for now'. But I couldn't understand anything else," she said shaking her head. She was visibly shaking and Kasey's hand rubbing her arm did little to calm her.

The arrival at Hermione's parents apartment was a solemn event, not really knowing what to expect. Upon entering the apartment, Jane was sitting on the couch, visibly shaken but not crying. Her father, Bruce, was no where visible.

"Mom?" Hermione asked tentatively.

The sound of Hermione's voice seem to snap her out of the daze she was in.

"Oh, honey," was all Jane got out before she embraced Hermione in the living room. "Your father. Your father has," was all she got out before she started crying again and tucked in on Hermione's shoulder.

"Mom," Hermione said through teared eyes and whispered breath. "What is it? Tell me, please?"

It took another few minutes before Jane could recompose her-self before she could talk.

"Your father has cancer," she almost whispered the last part. "He has pancreatic cancer."

Hermione sighed just for a moment out of relief that her father was still alive, for now. Kasey interjected with the question now poised on Hermione's tongue, but didn't want to ask.

"How long?"

Hermione turned almost as in shock that he would ask something like that. Why hadn't he asked is it operable or what treatment? But Hermione knew the answer to that. Jane would not have called in a frantic state if there was an easy solution.

"A month, maybe more," Bruce spoke up from his position in the doorway of the bedroom. "I was having some issues a couple of weeks ago and I went to see the doctor. He found something and I went back a week later and he told me the results. And today we found out how bad it was. If they would have caught it six months ago, something may have been done, but they are not for sure. It is a very fast growing cancer. It started out in the pancreas and has spread up to my stomach and intestines."

Hermione, not thinking of anything really to say, walked over and just hugged her father. Tears ran down her cheek and fell lightly on Bruce's shoulder. Jane was shortly after her, while Kasey ushered Keira to the small play area in the living room, this was a scene a four and a half year old shouldn't have to see. She was going to see too much over the next month or so.

After about five minutes of the embrace Bruce spoke again, "Why don't we have some tea and talk? There is something very important I need to discuss with you and Kasey."

Jane had replaced Kasey and the play pal for Keira in the living room and Kasey, Hermione, and Bruce took seats in the kitchen.

"I know you were planing a May wedding and it was going to be a small event. I would like to, if for only ceremonial reason, have a wedding this weekend. I know it is short notice, but I would really like to walk my only daughter down the isle."

"Of course, sir," Kasey said before Hermione could even turn her head. "We can work it out and have everything done to make it just like we would in May, well not exactly like in May. Hermione, love, I know it was very important for you to find your parents five years ago. I know how important they are in your life. And I know, how much you want your father to walk you down the isle. I will get everything started today."

Hermione, still in shock from all the events of the last couple hours, didn't say anything and just solemnly nodded and hugged Kasey.

After another half hour discussing the where and when of the moved up wedding, Hermione and Kasey gathered up Keira and were headed out before Kasey was stopped by Bruce.

"I will meet you at the car, love," Kasey said with a quick kiss.

"Kasey, I really want to thank you for giving a dieing man a last request. And your quick response, shows me that you have the best interests of my daughter in mind. For that I thank you. You don't know how much it means to me to be able to do this. And how much it means to me that she will have a caring and loving man taking care of her. I will be in debt to you for eternity," Bruce said and extended a hand.

Kasey, a little taken back, accepted his hand, "Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say. I will always do my best to give all that I am to make those two the happiest I can."

"I know you will."

The week leading up to the ceremony was filled with angst and fear. Bruce was steadily growing weaker and by Friday before the wedding, had a hospice nurse coming twice a day. The following day, the wedding ceremony was set for 2 pm. Bruce, for the most part was in bed trying to build up as much strength as he could to make it through the ceremony and the brief reception that was planned.

The wedding itself was held in a small church that Hermione and Kasey attended, not quite on a regular basis. It was also the same church that Keira attended Sunday school. Though the church was small, even it appeared a little empty. The guest list was limited to just immediate family and very close friends. About fifty people filed in to the pews. Along with the small guest list, the dress attire was not all that elegant. Hermione decided to go with a simple white gown the accentuated her in all the right places. Her hair was done in a very modest curly style with a little baby's breath.

Hermione was in class room getting ready when her maid-of-honor came in and told her it was time. Her father came in shortly after that.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Hi, daddy."

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful. Like an angle sent from God to save the world. And I have no doubt that you could do that, if you really wanted to. You have done so much with your life to this point. You have raised an beautiful daughter who is sometimes too smart for her own good. You have given so much to all those around you. One thing I ask of you, is that you take some time for you. Not just an afternoon or a day to do some shopping without Keira or Kasey. But some time for you to do something for yourself. It doesn't even have to be by yourself. Everyone needs to be a little selfish, if only for a little while," Bruce said and placed his hands on his daughters shoulders.

"I will daddy. I promise," Hermione said and hugged her father.

"Now, lets get you married. I don't want them to think I died back here or something."

"Dad, thats not even funny," Hermione snapped with a small tear forming in her eye.

"It was, just a little."

The rest of the wedding went off as planned. Bruce was able to walk Hermione down the isle. He was able to do the father daughter dance and even managed a dance with Jane. But as the evening wore on, Bruce wore out. The emotional and physical strain took its toll and he had to retire early. Looking back on the day, the only thing that Hermione would have changed is that her father would not have been dieing.

The week following the wedding, found Bruce bed ridden much of the time with the disease slowly taking him to the next life. Most visits my Hermione, Kasey, and Keira where done after the hospice nurse left in the morning or before she arrived at night. One particular evening they found that the hospice nurse was there when they arrived for their visit.

"Keira, did you want to see grampa?" Jane asked tentatively.  
"Yes, please."

"Ok, but he is very sick and we have to keep it short."

"Ok."

They entered the room to the smile of Susan, the hospice nurse.

"Hello there, what is your name?" Susan said smiling down at her.

"Keira and I am four and a half," she said proudly.

"Wow, four and a half. You are such a big girl aren't you," Susan said.

"Yes I am. What are you doing to my grampa?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I am putting lotion on this legs and feet because they are dry. Would you like to help?"

"Yes," Keira responded and took lotion into her hands and started rubbing on Bruce's leg and foot.

"Is grampa sick?" Keira asked after a little while.

"Yes, he is," Susan responded kindly.

"Well, can we give him some medicine to make him feel better?" Keira asked.

"There is no medicine that can make him better," Susan said sadly.

"Does this mean that grampa is going to die?" Keira asked.

"Yes, sweetie it does," Susan said reluctantly.

With that Keira turned to her grandfather and said, "Don't worry grampa. Soon you will be able to hold hands with Jesus."

Susan started to cry, not at the sadness of the situation, but more at the sweetness of it. Here there was a four and a half year old girl telling her grandfather not to worry about death because Jesus was their waiting for him. Hermione and Jane had both heard the conversation and couldn't hold back the tears.

Bruce didn't have to wait long to hold hands with Jesus. He passed away two days later.

* * *

**A/N: The conversation between Keira and Bruce was inspired by and almost word for word the same conversation that my daughter had with her great grandfather when she was four and a half. The story was repeated at the funeral and the pastor had a hard time not crying from it. She did rub lotion on his feet and ask about the medicine and talked about Jesus. Again please review, it is the only payment I get out of this. And I like to get paid.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has been awhile since I have posted but I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

"Mom, we're going to be late," Keira sighed to her mother.

"Oh, we are not. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Hermione said.

"But today we get our wands," Keira giggle with excitement.

"Sometimes I wish we were back in England. Then I wouldn't have to worry about this for three more years," Hermione said sadly.

"Mom, not this again. I am eight years old for Merlin's sake," Keira stated promptly.

"Yes but you act like you are fifteen. I don't want you to grow up too fast on me."

"Mom," was all Keira said in an embarrassed tone.

Today was the last day of Keira's second grade class. It was the day any child, that is a citizen of Australia, was able to buy their first wand. Australia's rules on wand use and elementary magical education differed greatly from their UK ancestors. Australia felt that the earlier the children learned to control their magic and understand how to gradually understand it's powers the better they would be when they entered their focused magical education at eleven. Australia adopted a more American approach many years before Lord Voldemort had risen to power and still feel that their approach has less chance of a wizard going that dark. Australia has never had a wizard that has gone that dark before. Sure, in every magical culture, just as in any Muggle culture, there are going to be people who go bad and do bad things. But, they still feel the earlier the education to more controlled and stable a wizard or witch will be.

This is one of the major reason Hermione and Kasey decided to remain in Australia after the passing of Hermione's father a little over four years ago. Hermione had wished she would have been exposed to this type of education when she was growing up. Maybe she could have done more in the war. Maybe saved more people. Maybe even have saved Ron. This sort of thinking always led Hermione down a road she desperately wanted to stay off. Regret was a horrible thing to live with. If things had ended differently, Keira might not be here. And that was one thing that Hermione would never change.

"Hermione, love," Kasey asked rapping his arms around her waist.

"Huh, oh. Sorry, just off in my own little world there for a while," Hermione blushed lightly and turned in Kasey's arms to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"We could see that," Keira interjected. "Can we please go to the shop before they run out of wands."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. They won't run out of wands," Hermione glared down at her very impatient daughter.

"I don't know," Kasey joked. "There looks to be a lot of eight year old kids around. All the good wands are probably gone."

"Probably. I just hope I'm not stuck with something with a unicorn hair," Keira mumbled.

"Hey, many powerful wizards and witches have had a unicorn hair in their wand," Hermione said as she opened the door to the wand shop.

After forty minutes and twelve wands later, the group emerge one wand heavier and 12 gellons lighter.

"And you were worried," Hermione said a beaming eight year old.

"Well it take nearly a dozen wands before he found one that was a fit. Even when he did, he said was a rare combination", Keira said slowly stroking her new Cherry and Elm with Veela hair.

"He did say it was good for charms and transfiguration," Kasey chimed in after holding the door for yet another excited eight year old.

"Can we go home and practice?" Keira asked.

"I thought you wanted ice cream?" Hermione queried.

"Well, after ice cream."

"Yes, yes we can," Hermione said slightly teary eyed.

After ice cream and a quick stop at the book store to pick up Keira's third grade books, as well as the fourth grade books, 'Just in case', Hermione had insisted, they were off to home and the best summer of Keira's young life.

Summer seamed to fly by in haze of studying and practical wand work. As Hermione had predicted, Keira had easily completed the third grade books a little past summer's half and nearly half of the forth grade material. Practical spell work seemed to come rather easy to Keira, much like her mother. She didn't seem overly powerful, but she was easily distracted by thoughts of other subjects she wanted to learn about. Animals, especially magical ones, had always fascinated Keira and she hoped to learn as much as she could.

After a long afternoon of practicing turning her pet rabbit into a water goblet, Keira had nearly perfected it after only a couple of days of study and practice, she turned to her mom.

"Mom? Is there a vet for magical creatures?"

"Sort of. They really don't call them vets, like Muggles would think of them. There are different levels really. Do you remember the stories I told you about Hagrid? He is the games keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts, where I went to school. He handled all sorts of creatures. Mostly raised them and taught about them. But he could also tend to sick or injured animals if needed.

There are also more specialized professions that deal with specific animals. Unicorns, dragons, griffins, or hippogrifs for example. Is there anything you are particularly interested in? We can go to the library and find more on just about any creature," Hermione said with enthusiasm for any reason to go to the library.

"No, all really. But I do like unicorns and dragons. I read about a creature called a Threasal. I would like to learn more about them," Keira replied as she concentrated once more on turning her rabbit back to a rabbit.

"Where on earth did you read about Threasals? I know they are not in third and fourth grade books. If they are I am going to have a word with someone," Hermione huffed.

"No, not in my school books. It was in one of the books in our library at home. It was in a book called, 'Creatures You Want to See But Shouldn't'. It also talked about a Basilisk, but I don't really want to see one of those. It also talked about merepeople, grindenlows, and a couple of breads of dragons that sound way cool," Keira said excitedly.

"Hmm. Might have to pull that one off the shelves."

"No, mom. It was a good book and I want to know more. Please, pretty pretty please," Keira begged.

"Oh, alright. But if you have bad dreams, Kasey gets to sleep on your floor," Hermione caved.

"Sweet. When can we go to library?" asked Keira.

"How about tomorrow after I get home from work?" proposed Hermione.

"Sounds good to me," Keira beamed. And without even looking behind her, she stuck her wand in her armpit and with a small flick and light mumble her water goblet was a rabbit again.

"Okay, now you are just showing off," Hermione quipped.

* * *

Like any other Monday at a library, it was very quiet with very few people scattered amongst the many tables. Hermione approached the librarian and asked about books an Threasals. With a small wave of her wand, the librarian summoned a small stack of books that contained all the information the library had on "Dark Creatures." With a roll of her eyes, Hermione took the stack of books and walked to a table near by with Keira following closely behind.

"I think Threasals are misunderstood," Hermione said when they sat. "I found them to be decent enough creatures. Smarter than a horse and a great sense of directions. I didn't care much for the flying though."

"They can fly!" Keira exclaimed.

"Shh, we are in the library. And, yes they can fly. Quite well in fact. Probably would have been easier if I could have seen it," Hermione said, lazily looking over Keira's shoulder. With a snap of Keira's fingers, Hermione was pulled out of her daydream. "Okay, okay. Lets see what these books have to say on Threasals. Here, you start with this one and I will read this and after 30 minutes we will discuss what we have read."

After about five minutes of reading Keira could have sworn she her mother talking to the book. Not really talking to the book, more about the book, and how wrong it was.

"This is just preposterous. Completely wrong. They do not," and with small slap the book Hermione was ready was closed and on the table.

"Well this isn't a very good book on the subject," Hermione said.

"Why is that mom?"

"Well it starts off by saying that Threasals are a dark creature that should be avoided at all cost. That they are death's horses. And they would, well you never mind what this author would say they do. Complete rubbish. They are as gentle as horses. Met a herd myself," Hermione huffed. "Well, what did your book have to say?"

"Well, the few minutes I got to read it," Keira rolling her eyes at her mom. "It said they were a dark creature and only those who have been cursed by death can see them. Then it went off on something about what they eat. Do they really eat people lost in forests?"

"No, they certainly do not. And I think that we will stop the research for now. But, if you are still interested in this sort of thing at the end of the school year, we will take a trip to where we can learn all about them," Hermione said with just a small bit of airiness in her voice. Something that did not go unnoticed by Keira.

"Where would that be mom?"  
"Hogwarts of course. Hagrid probably still has that heard in the Black Forest," Hermione said with a small glistening in her eye.

"You are the greatest mom in the world," Keira sprung from her seat and wrapped her arms around Hermione. 'Yeah, greatest', Hermione thought.

* * *

End of school was a couple of weeks away and summer looming only seem to fuel Keira's interest in magical creatures. Besides being moved ahead in her charm studies, Keira was also advanced in animal studies and transfiguration. Hermione knew those fourth grade books would come in handy.

"Mom?" Keira asked letting the sweetness drip off her words.

"Yes?" Hermione replies raising an eyebrow over her morning paper.

"I was thinking about what you said last summer. About if I am still interested in magical creatures you would take me to Hogwarts to see Hagrid." Keira pause and looked up from her cereal to see the raised eyebrow. "Well, I still would like to go. If that is ok, I mean?"

"Well, I happen to know that the beginning of July, there are going to be a couple of newborns in the heard in the Dark Forest near Hogwarts. And I thought you might like to go see them. Well not see see them, but you get the idea." Hermione said looking back at her newspaper. Suddenly, the newspaper was crumbled around her in the unmistakable shape of a 9 year old girl. She could have sworn she apparated across the table Keira moved that fast.

"I have booked portkeys to go back for a week at the end of June into the beginning of July. We will have a chance to go to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and maybe even tour the Mistry of Magic." Hermione said.

The month between the end of school and the trip back to London, seemed to be both the longest and shortest in Hermione's life. She tried to back out once or twice a week, but Kasey talked her back into going, Keira being non the wiser.

"Ready to go," Hermione called. "Portkey leaves in 10 minutes."

"Do you really have to ask? I have been ready for weeks." Keira replied as she came bouncing down the stairs heading for the front door.

"Do you have everything you need? Weeks worth of clothes, books, quills, ink, parchment?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, mom. And there are these great muggle inventions called pens and paper. Don't have to worry about spilling ink bottles. Now can we leave?" Keira said.

"Alright, let the adventure begin." Hermione said letting out a big breath she didn't know she was holding.

Landing in London's International Portkey Station was far better than Hermione remember portkeys being. The one she took during fourth year to the world cup was a much more trying experience.

"Where to first mom?" Keira asked.

"Well first we have to go through customs, then I thought we would head out into London to eat and do some shopping. Then maybe get a hotel and take it easy for the night and start fresh tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Can't we go right now." Keira asked impatiently.

"By the time we would get there it would be very late. And that would be very courteous to those at the school, would it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I suppose not." Keira said.

The queue for going through customs seemed to be moving right along, until Hermione handed the young man their passports. He couldn't have been more than a year or two out of Hogwarts. He looked between the passports and Hermione almost a half a dozen times before handing them back with a befuddled look on his face. A look of almost recognition.

'_First test passed,_' Hermione thought to herself.

Dinner in Muggle London was rather uneventful and the hotel had a nice pool where Keira could burn of the nervous energy of being in a new city.

'_Tomorrow, we venture through my old life. Can I even call it that? It seems like it was another person's life and I just read about it. Would anyone even recognize me? It has been so long, and I have changed so much. Then again, they recognized Harry after 11 years. But he had a scar. We just need to avoid the joke shop._' Hermione mused to herself as she watch Keira splash and play in the pool. Morning was going to come to fast.

Morning indeed come too fast. Keira was up and bouncing out of the bathroom entirely too early for Hermione's liking. Then again, noon may have been too early for Hermione. But, 8 o'clock was actually later than Hermione had anticipated Keira being up.

"Your up rather early," Hermione said yawning and climbing out of bed, heading for the loo.

"Yeah, I've been up for about an hour. Thought I would let you sleep in," Keira replied as she shoved her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture. And I see you are already dressed, so give me 20 minutes and we can head down to breakfast and plan the day." Hermione said closing the bathroom door.

Finishing breakfast, Hermione ushered Keira out the front door of the hotel into a beautiful June day in London.

"So, what do you want to do today? We could spend the day in London and see the sights and shop. Or walk around and see some museums and parks." Hermione asked taking Keira's hand and guided her down the sidewalk to nowhere in particular.

"How. About. Diagon Alley," Keira stated.

"We could," Hermione paused.

"Mom, is there something wrong? I know it has been a while but I am pretty sure you can find your way back," Keira stated.

"No, it isn't that. It, it's nothing. Diagon Alley will be fine. Do you want to take a cab or the Knight Bus?"

"The night bus, but it is morning?" Keira asked.

"No, not the night bus. The Knight Bus, like knights of the round table. It is a bus that wizards use to get from one place to another very fast and without muggles seeing them." Hermione said. "Here, lets go down this quiet street and I will show you."

About have a block later and no muggles in sight, Hermione stuck out her wand. A moment later there was a loud bang and a purple triple decker bus rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of them.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen," Keira said.

"Well, that didn't take much. At this rate we will never leave Diagon Alley," Hermione stated and ushered Keira on and paid the conductor, noticing it wasn't Stanley Shunpike.

The trip to the Leaky Cauldron nearly made both of them sick, but Keira compared it to a roller-coaster. Hermione never really like roller-coasters. Hermione didn't really look around much as they exited the bus and made their way through the Leaky Cauldron to the wall leading to Diagon Alley. Tapping the bricks in the right order, the passage way started to grow and Keira again exclaimed it was the coolest thing she had ever seen. Then again at nearly every shop they went to. Their first stop was at Gringots to exchange some money to gellons. Then Florish and Blots to look at some books. Stepping out with a few more books than anticipated, Keira's eye caught the sign of the last shop Hermione wanted to visit, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Mom, we have to go there. It is the coolest thing I have ever seen," Keira said excitedly.

"You said that about the Knight Bus, the wall, and about ever other shop we passed by. You even said that about the which levitating books back on the shelves," Hermione reminded her.

"I know, but that was before that. That store must be the coolest thing in the world. I am going to spend all day there," Keira said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and started off toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Alright, but only 10 minutes or I might loose you completely," Hermione said.

After walking in the door, Hermione just about changed it to 5 minutes. It was even more busy than it had been the last time she was here before sixth year. Hermione stayed close to her daughter and browsed over her shoulder, more of not to be noticed by anybody rather than a fear for Keira getting lost.

"Mom, you can stop hovering. I won't leave the store without you. How about we meet by those love potions in 10 minutes. Ok?" Keira asked.

"Alright, but stay up front and down stairs where I can see you," Hermione said.

Keira ventured off toward the pigmy puffs and liquorish wands, while Hermione wondered aimlessly around sticking close to the outside wall and not looking around much. That is until she felt a strong, yet gentle hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice rang in her hear.

"We have some really nice love potions, and they really work."

Hermione spun slowly around and looked up at a long lost familiar face.

"Hello, Fred."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again I have been unable to acquire the rights to Harry Potter. So I write for fun. Enjoy.**

* * *

"We have some really nice love potions, and they really work."

Hermione spun slowly around and looked up at a long lost familiar face.

"Hello, Fred."

"How do you know I am not George?" Fred asked.

"I didn't," Hermione shot back. "But know I do."

"Well, well," Fred quipped. "You were always the smartest which of your age. And the most lost. It took you nearly ten years to find your way from the Burrow to the shop."

Hermione couldn't stifle the giggle that surfaced. This isn't exactly how she pictured her return to England going, but she still felt that if she needed her presence her kept a secret, Fred and George could do it. But the quaint smile the was there quickly faded and her face once again sobered.

"How you been? Shop seems to be going well," Hermione said after a brief pause.

"Business is good. Up to four shops now. Here of course, then there is one in Hogsmeade, one in France, and we just opened our first American shop in New York. So it has kept us pretty busy, but the family has helped a lot. But enough about that, lets head to the back and we can chat a bit. If you have time. Plus there is someone I would like to introduce you to," Fred said.

"Sure, I guess. I have a few," Hermione was cut off by a cough from behind. "Yes? Oh sweetie, did you find anything good?"

"Yeah mom I did. But why are you chatting up a man in a strange suite," Keira whispered.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Keira before turning back to Fred and wrapping her arm around Keira's shoulder.

"Speaking of introductions," Hermione raised her eyes from the floor to meet Fred's. "Keira, this is Fred Weasley. He owns this shop. Fred, this is Keira," Hermione took a deep breath. "My daughter."

Fred's eyes widen in surprise and a flash of recognition crossed his face. "Maybe we should go in the back and talk."

"Good idea," Fred said, his face returning back to it's usual state.

He motion them ahead and pointed to a purple curtain near the counter and followed close behind. It only took a couple of minutes to reach the curtain, but Hermione counted every heart beat, every step. This was only suppose to be a trip to visit Hagrid and the forest, not a return to London announcement. Fred pulled back the curtain and ushered them through and let it drop behind him. A half a moment later you stuck his head back out and looked at the young women behind the counter.

"Amy, could you watch things for a bit. Thanks," Fred said with a dazzling smile and once again disappeared behind the counter.

They walked a short ways past shelves full of products waiting to go out on the sales floor, to a room that opened to what reminded Hermione a little of Dumbledore's office. There were cauldrons bubbling and stirring themselves, instruments of all sorts doing things only Fred and George could possible know, and a single man bent over a notebook talking to himself.

"And now for my introductions," Fred said. "This is George Weasley. I sure you may have heard of him. No, well he is the lesser know Weasley of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George, this is Hermione Granger and daughter," He said with a little inflection in his voice. At the sound of her name and pronouncement of an offspring, George spun so fast he almost fell on his face.

"Merlin's beard, it is," George said. "And this is your lovely daughter?"

"Keira," Fred said with a grin on his face.

"Keira, that is a nice name. And how old are you Keira?" George asked.

Keira straightened and said proudly, "Nine and a half, almost ten."  
Georges nose wrinkled in thought for a moment or two, then slipped and small frown appeared on his face. His hand went to his pocket and started to fish out a 10 Galleon coin and slapped it into the out stretch palm of one Fred Weasley.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see just before you left to go find your parents, mum was talking about how you weren't feeling well and it only seemed to happen in the mornings. So me and Fred had a little wager. Fred won," George said solemnly.

"You bet that I was pregnant. I should be insulted. I should be outraged. I have half a mind of walking out of that door and never coming back," Hermione said in the most stern and indignant tone she could muster. Fred and George both dipped there heads in shame. Then Hermione reached out and took the coin from Fred. "Well, how about we call it even." Fred, George, Hermione and even Keira started to giggle. The giggle grew to chuckles, which lead to laughing, which lead to nearly falling on the floor, tear in the eyes, out of breath laughing. After everyone gathered themselves, Hermione went into the details about how she new the twins, regaling Keira again with stories of her years at school and her friends. Then it was the twins turn to tell them about life in England after Hermione left. They talked about Ginny and her Quidditch career, James, and the rest of the family. They were half way through a story of where Harry was hurt on a mission and was missing for three days but turned up with three Death Eaters, when from the front they heard some hustle and bustle and lots of sudden chattering and the clerk saying, 'Their in ba-back, sir'.

Fred went to the small hallway and peeked down to see who could have entered the shop to get it in such and uproar. Fred stopped and greeted the stranger and whispered pleasantries, then turned and announced, "Speak of the hero, and he shall arrive. Harry Potter, I would like to reintroduce to you, Hermione Granger and Keira. Her daughter."

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said in a hushed voice but still projected across the room.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as his mind was still not processing that his friend, missing for nearly a decade was standing here. Then he snapped out of it an close the distance between them in swift steps and hugged her as though if he let her go she would fade back into nothingness. Hermione held on just as tight and let the tears that have been trying to escape since she and Fred first started talking, flow down her cheek and drop onto Harry's shoulder. Their embrace probably would have lasted for hours if there wasn't an over bearing cough coming from the twins.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "It's good to see you Harry."  
"It is good to see you. What brings you back to London? Not that there needs to be a reason, but its been so long and."

"Harry," Hermione cut him off. "My daughter actually. Harry Potter, this is my daughter Keira. Keira, this is the Harry Potter."  
"Nice to meet you, Keira. And you can call me Harry," He said with a small wink that turned Keira's face red. "Hermione? Is it just me or is there something familiar about her face?"

"Well, this isn't the way I for seen this conversation going. But, rarely in my life have I expected to see anything going the way I had planned," Hermione stepped to Keira and wrapped her arm around her. She turned back to the three men and took a deep breath. And another.

"Keira, you know when I told you that we would discuss your father when I thought you were ready? Well, this seems to be the time. But first let me introduce you to Fred, George, and Harry. Your uncles."

With a collective gasp and exhaled, Fred, George, and Harry all said, "Ron."

Hermione let another round of tears flow gently down her soft cheek. "No," she whispered. "Charlie."

"Charlie," All three said in unison.

"Yes. Keira, your father's name is Charlie Weasley. He is Fred and Georges and really Harry's brother." Hermione said softly.

The guys in the room looked as if they where going to tip over, so Hermione waved her wand and three stools slid in behind them. It was only a minute, but seemed like an hour, before anyone spoke. It was Harry.

"Does he know?" He asked.

"No. No, he doesn't. When I found out, I was so ashamed of what happened I could stand being there, that is why I left so soon. I couldn't let you all think that it was Ron's. He just d..." Hermione couldn't finish and began to cry and slumped down to the floor. Keira was right there to wrap her arms around her mom. Hermione looked up and couldn't help but smile through the tears. With a swish of a wand, that no one saw Keira draw, she held out a hankie for her mom.

"Thank you, sweetie," She turned back to the guys. "It was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I felt, still feel, it was the right decision at the right time. Now, staying away for so long, maybe not so much."

"Hermione, how did this happen? I mean Charlie, I don't understand." Harry spoke up.

"I am not going to go into details with my nine year old daughter here." Hermione said.

"But, mom. I want to know too. You told me so much about Ron, I want to know about Charlie," Keira said.

"Those details, you will have to wait till you get out of Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"But, mom," Keira began but was cut off by a young voice coming from the small hall leading back to the shop.

"Dad, are you back here? Mom wants to get going."

"Oh, we are not in that big of a hurry," came a female voice.

"But I'm hungry," said the young man's voice.

"You and your brother are always hungry," the female voice said.  
"Merlin," Harry gasped. "I forgot about James and Ginny."

"Forgot? How could you possible forget?" the female voice said as it move closer to the large room. "You have only been back her five," Ginny stopped and her eyes went wide.

"Hermione?" she asked. Hermione only shook her head and more tears flowed. Ginny's eyes sprung and the women ran to meet each other in the middle of the room. Their hug lasted until little Albus started to cry. Ginny turned her head and Harry was picking him up.

"What the matter, buddy?" Harry said.

"Mommy sad. Mommy cry. I sad. I cry," Al stiffed out.

"Oh, mommy's not sad. Mommy is happy," Ginny said. That moment get Hermione the opening to introduce Keira.

"Ginny," Hermione said and turned half away still having one arm around her old friend. "This is Keira, my daughter. Keira, this is Ginny Potter. Harry's wife and your aunt." Ginny's eyes nearly fell out of her head and her balance became unstable, so much so that Hermione had to hold her up or she would have hit the floor. Ginny's hand moved to her mouth as she studied Keira's young features and a flash of recognition crossed her face.

"Ron," she whispered.

"No," Hermione said and started crying all over again.

"Charlie," Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Charlie?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow and a little anger starting to creep into her features.

"I can explain, but not in the presence of the children," Hermione said defeated.

"James, take Al and Keira into the shop show her around. I will call for you when you can come back in."

"But mom, I want to stay," James said.

"Go, James," Ginny said.

"Come on Keira, I can show you where all the really good stuff is," Jame said, taking the hand of Al. Keira look to her mom for support and got a head nod motioning toward the front of the shop. Keira dropped her head a little but followed James and Al back to to front of the store.

"Start," Ginny said as she leveled a stare that bore into Hermione.

* * *

Hermione began to pace and think where to start. Her mind flooded with the emotions that she felt the day of the final battle. Thoughts of those who lived through it and those that didn't. Her thoughts landed on Ron and her legs almost gave out. If it wasn't for Fred and George there to lead her to a seat, she would have collapsed to her knees. Ginny didn't flinch, not even a blink.

Hermione took a couple of breaths to steady her self and without even looking up dived into the tale. She started with finding Ron in the hall, lead into the drinking and the pain of the first night. She profusely apologized about the first night and was adamant that drinking wasn't a reason, but an excuse. She then talked about the embarrassment of the following morning. Looking back now, she realized, that she wasn't embarrassed about having sex with Charlie, but enjoying it. If someone would have walked in at that moment, a glance from Ginny would have turned them to a puddle of goo. Hermione still didn't look at anyone as she continued.

She went on to explain that the second time was, albeit wrong, more mutual. This made Ginny soften just enough as to not accidentally hex Hermione if she flinched. The time between their second time didn't take long to talk about. Hermione paused as the tears started to flow again. The pain of the decision flooding back and overwhelming her. Hermione talked about the morning sickness and the doctor's visit that confirmed the pregnancy.

Visibly Ginny hadn't moved, except for the single solitary tear that ran down her reddened cheek. Fred and George moved and placed a hand on each of her shoulders for support. Hermione sat up a little straighter and began again.

She moved on to talk about the weeks following and how Molly was so kind and helpful and how it she cried herself to sleep at night know that she could cause this women more pain by her actions. And how she agonized over the decision of going to Australia to find her parents.

"I'm so sorry," was all she got out before the tears and pain overwhelmed her and she curled up on the chair she was sitting in. Fred and George knelt down and just hugged her.

There were foot steps that approached Hermione. They stopped right in front of her. She could her someone bend down in front of her. She felt soft but firm hands on her shoulders that pushed her to a sitting positions. Ginny had tears running down both cheeks and a saddened look in her eyes. Not on of pity, but of remorse and sorrow and pain and sympathy. Hermione sat there stunned for a moment. She was so clearly expecting Harry that the shock of Ginny kneeling there stopped her brain for a few moments. Ginny made the first move and reached to hug her former friend. Hermione reached back.

A few moments later a smaller pair of arms reached around. Hermione opened her eyes and pulled back a bit from Ginny, to stare into the teary eyes of Keira.

"I, thought I told you to wait out front," Hermione sniffled out.

"I was," Keira said. "There is only so much to look at, so I started back when I heard what you were saying."

"I've tried to tell you so many times," Hermione sighed.

"Obviously not hard enough," Keira retorted. "But you did give me a good life and took care of me. I turned out alright so far. And besides Kasey has been like a dad for the last few years and grandpa before that, so I haven't been totally without a father figure."

"When did you get so smart," Hermione said.

"Must have gotten that from her dad. He wouldn't have pulled a runner in the first place," Ginny said wiping tears from her eyes. Hermione turned and saw the smile on Ginny's face and visibly relaxed for the first time in a long time. "And who is this Kasey git?"

"Kasey would be my husband," Hermione said holding up her ring finger. "And it isn't Granger anymore, it's Barnes. Mrs. Kasey Barnes, nice to meet you all. Again."

After a few more minutes of tears and hugs, Ginny spoke up. "Just two more questions for you Hermione. One, what brought you back to England? Two, when are you going to tell Charlie and the rest of the family?"

"Well, the first one is easy actually, Keira. She has had a fascination with animals her whole life. Once she started her magical training, she started reading about all sorts of magical creatures. And of course she had to stumble upon Threasals." This cause the group to giggle. "And of course this then lead to the story of the Ministry. Which then lead to the discussion of seeing them and I only know one place to do that."

"Hagrid," Harry, Ginny and Hermione all said in unison.

"Yup. I promised that we would go if she did well in school and still had the interest after this year was over. And of course her interest was not abashed and her we are. And if wasn't for the shops subtle sign out front we probably would have made it through the week and went back to Australia with out any of you knowing we were here."

"Yeah, subtlety is our middle name," Fred and George said together, earning another round of giggles.

"So where are you staying while you are in town," Harry asked.

"Well, we have reservations at the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not anymore you don't," Harry said. "You are not our guest."

"No, we couldn't. We couldn't impose like that."

"Non-sense. We wouldn't let family stay at that place," Ginny said. "I wouldn't even let Malfoy stay there."

"Are you sure? We don't want to cause any more trouble."  
"Mom, just take it. It would be rude to turn them down. Plus, I could get an autograph of my hero," Keira said. Harry's face reddened and looked down a little shyly.

"Ginny could you sign by book?" Keira asked and pulled a quidditch book from her bag and held it out. Ginny smiled really wide and stepped in front of Harry.

"I would love to," she said a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh. Harry, you can sign it too. If you want?" Keira added. Ginny signed and handed the book and quill to Harry.

"This is so cool. I have both Ginny and Harry Potter's signatures," Keira beamed.

"Well, who is hungry," Harry said.

"I know I am. Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we could eat. As long as Harry isn't the one to cook," Hermione said.

"Hey. I will have you know I have improved a lot over the years," Harry pipped in.

"He has," Ginny added. "He can make a meal with only a small fire in the kitchen."


End file.
